


The Waterfall

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick catches Stephen having some fun under a waterfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waterfall

Stephen stripped and dropped his clothing on the bank before swimming across the wide pool and pulling himself up on the rocks on the other side. They'd found the pool the previous day and he'd been itching ever since to get under the waterfall on the far side and take a proper shower for the first time in weeks. He loved expeditions and he was passionate about the rainforest, but he really missed being able to take a shower whenever he wanted.

Stepping under the falling water he slicked his hair back and massaged his scalp with his fingers. He didn't have any soap with him but he didn't really care at this point. Just the water on its own was good enough. It felt better than the hasty sponge baths they managed most of the time. Hopefully they were going to be camping here for a week or so, so he'd be able to take advantage of this place more than once.

Nick watched from the other side of the pool as Stephen enjoyed the water. He'd known he would end up here from the second they'd seen it. Stephen loved water and much as he loved all the travelling and everything he also loved being clean, so there was no doubt in Nick's mind when they came upon this tranquil little pool that Stephen would take the first opportunity to go and play in it. Leaning against a tree he settled in to watch the show, certain Stephen would be too busy enjoying the water to notice him.

When he was clean Stephen let his hand drift over his stomach and down to his cock. Instantly he was hard, he'd been half hard pretty much the entire time they'd been here. Sharing a small tent with Cutter was nice but it was also torturous. He couldn't touch himself with the other man so close, but he could hear and smell him all the time, he could practically taste him, and nothing got him harder, faster than thoughts of Cutter.

Now he was finally alone somewhere he could deal with the problem and he was going to take full advantage of that. He gripped his cock firmly, stroking it, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Closing his eyes he thought back to the previous night when he'd crawled into the tent to find Cutter half undressed and ready to slip into his sleeping bag. He'd wanted to run his hands over those firm, hair covered thighs and then pull his underwear off and take him in his mouth. He wanted so badly to know what Cutter tasted like, to feel the weight of him in his mouth, to see his face as he came.

Helen had always painted Cutter as boring in bed, but Stephen knew she had to be wrong. No one as passionate as Cutter, could suddenly turn into a cold fish once you got them into bed. Being near him was torture. Cutter touched him constantly, resting his hand on his shoulder when he was showing him something, bumping up against him as they talked, leaning against him when they sat somewhere... It drove him insane.

His hand sped up and he moaned softly. He wondered what Cutter's hands would feel like touching him even more intimately, running over his bare skin possessively, stroking his cock. He gasped and squeezed his eyes tighter. Spreading his legs he reached behind himself and pushed one finger into his ass, imagining it was Cutter's finger, that he was stretching him so that he could fuck him, and that was all he needed. Screaming Cutter's name so loudly it echoed off the rock walls around him he came.

Staggering he reached out and leaned on the rocks for balance and then suddenly other arms were around him. A naked body pressed up behind him. He could feel the hair on his legs and on his chest rubbing against his skin and a very hard cock pressed against his ass.

"Christ, Stephen," a familiar Scottish accent breathed into his ear. "You're so fucking sexy. Tell me that wasn't just a fantasy, tell me you want me," he demanded.

Stephen shuddered, that voice in his ear, knowing it was Cutter holding him so tightly, it was enough to make his cock start sitting up and taking notice again. After the last few weeks of what felt like almost constant teasing he knew once wasn't going to be enough to satisfy himself.

"Cutter," he moaned. Giving up any attempt at trying to deny what he wanted he pressed back against him eagerly. "God, I want you so damn much. I have for months. Ever since I met you."

"We shouldn't do this," Cutter said, grazing his earlobe with his teeth. "You're my student. I'm married ..." He rubbed up against him, pressing his cock between Stephen's cheeks. "Not to mention the fact that you're sleeping with my wife."

Stephen froze, feeling like someone had tossed a bucket of icy water over him. "Not ... not any more," he said softly. "Not since I met you."

Cutter's hand drifted down to his cock and teased it back into hardness. He didn't care about Stephen and Helen right now, he just wanted to see him lost in pleasure again, this time from a lot closer than the far side of the pool. "I want you, Stephen. But I'm not going to fuck you with no preparation and no lube and I didn't bring anything with me we can use."

Stephen groaned and tried to push backwards, trying to get Cutter inside him. He didn't care that it would hurt, he had him here, so close to where he'd dreamed of having him and he didn't want to wait.

Cutter growled and held him tighter, stopping him from moving. "I said no, Stephen." He started stroking his cock again. "You think you can come for me a second time? If you come I'll fuck you," he promised. "I'll use your own spunk to slide deep inside you, is that what you want?"

"God, yes, please, Cutter!" Stephen moaned. He thrust into his hand eagerly.

Moaning softly, Cutter stroked him faster. He'd been having illicit little fantasies about Stephen ever since Helen had introduced them and it hadn't taken him long to figure out why she'd done that, showing off her latest fling was something she'd never been able to resist. Well, screw Helen. She never cared about being faithful so he wasn't going to let his vows keep him from making Stephen his. She could just watch this time as he stole her toy from under her very nose. He kissed Stephen's shoulder lovingly and smiled, not that stealing him was any hardship or even the main reason he was here.

Stephen groaned and dropped his head back against Cutter's shoulder, so close again already. The thought of what Cutter intended to do once he'd made him come was almost enough on its own to make it happen.

Cutter nipped at his ear and thrust up against him again. He groaned and stroked him faster, making Stephen moan and then freeze as he came again. Catching as much as he could in his hand he coated his cock with the come and rubbed the head against Stephen's ass. "Put your hands on the rocks," he said softly.

Stephen braced himself against the rock wall and spread his legs, pushing his ass back eagerly. "Just do it, Cutter," he begged. "Fuck me, please!"

Cutter groaned. "God, what you do to me, Stephen Hart!" He pushed slowly and steadily, sliding his cock past the tight little entrance and into his body. He'd never felt anything as hot and tight as Stephen's body and he was panting heavily by the time his balls came to rest against his ass. "Fucking perfect, Stephen," he moaned.

Stephen had to agree. Cutter felt so damn good inside him. He clenched his muscles around the hot, hard length and groaned at the sense of fullness. "Fuck me," he demanded. "I've been fantasising about this for months. Just take me."

Pulling out slowly, Cutter slammed back in again, making both of them cry out. He changed his angle slightly until Stephen's whole body flushed and he knew he'd hit his target. Trying to hit it again, he started thrusting back in over and over, until Stephen was shaking and moaning and barely holding himself up.

Cutter wrapped one arm tightly around Stephen's waist and reached down to stroke his cock again with the other hand. "God, how can you be hard again?" he teased breathlessly. "I wish I was your age."

"Not my age," Stephen gasped. "It's you. Wanted you so long and you've been driving me insane since we got off the plane."

Laughing Cutter started stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Going to come for me again, Stephen?" he asked. "I'd love to feel you."

Stephen groaned and squeezed around him. "You first, Cutter."

Cutter gasped and slammed in to him again hard, making his arms buckle. Stephen only just managed to fold them under his head and stop himself hitting the rock wall, but he didn't care because he could feel Cutter coming inside him. He moaned and squeezed around him again, wanting to make it as intense as he could.

Cutter sobbed something unintelligible and slumped against him, resting his forehead on Stephen's shoulder. "Christ, Stephen," he moaned. He took a gulp of air and then started stroking him again, letting his fingers tease Stephen's balls on each downward stroke.

Stephen shivered and wriggled, thrusting into his hand again. "God I haven't come three times in one afternoon since I was a teenager," he gasped. But there was no doubt he was going to come. With Cutter touching him like this he couldn't possibly hold back. He moaned and shuddered weakly before a tiny amount of come spurted against the rock wall.

Only Cutter's arm was holding him up now, his legs shaking from the exertion. "I think I'm dead," he gasped and Cutter chuckled in his ear.

"No you're not," he promised. Carefully Cutter pulled back, letting his cock slip from Stephen's body. "Come on," he said softly. "Back into the pool to soak and relax for a bit."

They both slipped carefully into the pool from the rocks and Cutter pulled Stephen back into his arms, kissing him softly for the first time. "You're irresistible," he murmured. "This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done, having an affair with a student, but I can't regret a moment of it."

Stephen sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You should know, Cutter. This isn't like what I had with Helen. I think I'm falling for you. And I know that's hopelessly naive and stupid, but I can't help it."

Cutter kissed him again. "I know, Stephen. I feel the same." He sighed. "This isn't going to be easy and Helen is going to throw an absolute fit when she finds out, but I'm not going to let that stop me."

Stephen smiled and pressed up against him. "We'll figure something out," he promised. "For now let's get dressed and get back to the camp before something finds it and wrecks it. I don't fancy trying to chase a group of monkeys through the jungle to get my sleeping bag back, do you?"

Chuckling, Cutter brushed another kiss against his lips. "Right now I don't care, but I probably will later. Back to the camp it is." He smiled and kissed his nose before pulling away. "Next time you want a shower, tell me so I can come with you," he teased. "That way I can make sure I bring supplies."


End file.
